


Stay the night

by MangaBitch



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkwardness, College Student Jean Kirstein, Confessions, Cute, Cute Ending, Dating, Dinner, Established Relationship, Exams, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Goodbyes, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied Sexual Content, Late at Night, Love, Modern Era, Netflix and Chill, No Smut, Protectiveness, Rare Pairings, Realization, Returning Home, Romantic Fluff, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Shy Jean Kirstein, Shyness, Sleepovers, Strong Woman/Weak Man, Study Date, Studying, Surprise Ending, Surprises, Teen Romance, Walking, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 22:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12308706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangaBitch/pseuds/MangaBitch
Summary: Jean walks Mikasa home after a study date and she asks him if he wants to stay the night. Jean accepts





	Stay the night

Jean walked silently beside Mikasa not speaking a word. Simply content with her company, overjoyed with having been able to spend time with her at all. After all it had been ages. Until now only being able to have brief conversations and meetups during breaks due to how much work had been piling up beforehand.

They had been studying for upcoming exams, having worked together on their upcoming tests. Spending most of their college hours in the library reading up on test topics and trying to get some peace and quiet together. Mikasa was the best student in the class, while Jean was not far behind her. Right after Annie and Armin.

But the test was pretty hard, however they managed to get the bulk of it done. In return for her help, Jean had paid for the meal at the café they had been studying at together. It was somewhere familiar to him and within their student budgets, I mean it didn't cost that much for coffee, hot cocoa and a few items of food.

It was the least he could do for all the help she had given him. Without her he would be screwed, as the test topic wasn't on one of his strongest subjects whatsoever. It was now pretty late at night and Jean was walking Mikasa back to her home. Just to make sure she was safe and nothing happened to her.

He was well aware of Mikasa's inhuman strength, but she was still human. Hell, she was still a woman, there were many ways a person could manipulate her into doing what they wanted. He would hate for anything to happen to her, even if it was an accident. He really cared about her. So just to put his nerves at ease he had walked her home the whole way.

Standing close by her side the entire time and glaring at anyone who even so much at looked at her funny. He was very protective of Mikasa as was she towards him. Doing everything in his ability to make sure she was kept safe from harm at all times. Wanting to repay her for all the times she had been there for him.

As he reached her apartment door, he came to a stop. Feeling relief and yet sadness that they now had to part ways. He loved spending time with her like this, even if it was just studying. He didn't know when they would be together like this again, all he could do was hope and pray they had more free time in the upcoming future.

"I… I guess I'll see you later then" Jean replied shyly. He wondered if he should kiss her goodbye, but that would probably be a bit much. I mean he did get shy about that sort of thing. However, he had a lot of fun with her earlier even if it was just studying for a test. Just being with her made him happy, no matter what sort of activity they were taking part in.

Mikasa was stunned at his attempt to escape "Your leaving?" she asked in a surprised tone. She had hoped to spend more time with him, sit down and just mess about a little. Because of their upcoming exams, they hadn't had much time to spend together. I mean as well as college students they were a couple.

She had missed spending time with him, seeing his dorky smile and kind words. Hell, she had wondered if he was eating ok and sleeping enough, he did tend to get stressed around exam time. Worrying about his well being constantly, asking Marco in the sly if Jean was taking care of himself. He did have a history of pulling all nighter's.

Jean was stunned by her answer and shock at him leaving. Feeling his shyness overcoming him at how awkward the situation was becoming. I mean he hadn't planned on things going this way. "Um… I just thought, well… you would want to relax" he explained hesitantly. When she wasn't helping him with exams she was babysitting her best friends after all.

Mikasa frowned, he was being dense again meaning she would have to explain this. Though they didn't get along well, there were times when he and Eren had some pretty similar personality traits indeed. She then took a deep breath "We don't have to study tomorrow, right?" she asked sternly her tone hinting annoyance.

Jean nodded hesitantly somewhat intimidated by her tone. He was going to head home for the night and lie in the next day. Though he planned on calling her when he got back home giving her time to relax. He didn't want to intimidate her or annoy her by hanging around her like a kid would towards their mother after all.

He wanted to give her some head-space to recollect herself. He knew she would be working hard on exams, she had been with him all day so she would want some peace and quiet. If he was alone with her all he would want to do was cuddle and cling to her like a baby which would probably only annoy her.

Mikasa sighed heavily, venting her frustration. For all he was a good leader and rather intelligent, Jean could be rather dense sometimes. Meaning she would have to explain herself. Slowly she approached Jean, her black eyes intense. She then gripped the collar of his coat so he would look at her. A strong silence being shared between them, Jean's face red from more than just the cold.

"Jean, I want you to come in, cuddle with me and watch Netflix. Do you understand?" she asked sharply. Surely by being upfront he would understand what she was trying to say to him. She just wanted to spend time with him as his lover. Even she with how quiet she could be, she was capable of loneliness. At the end of the day she was still human after all.

Jean blinked in a semi confused state before he understood what she was trying to say. Then a blush slowly began to warm his cheeks until he matched her scarf. He didn't know what to say or how to respond to what she was saying. This was the cutest thing she had ever done even if she was taking charge and speaking her mind.

He felt so happy his mind was going blank. He had never seen Mikasa be this honest before and honestly it was kind of hot. Causing him to become even more confused than before. Upon realizing she probably wanted to Netflix and chill with him, he became even more excited. To boot, he could sleep next to her all night and cuddle with her.

He then bowed his head shyly, not being able to look at her in the eye, "I… If you don't mind" he stammered nervously. God, he felt like his heart was in his throat as he said this. Till now he had never actually been inside Mikasa's house, he had simply met her in town or waited for outside. This was his first time in her apartment.

Mikasa smiled at him warmly, her eyes filled with affection "If I didn't want to, I wouldn't have let you walk me home" she replied casually. She had this in mind the entire time. Jean softened and Mikasa slowly took his hand in her own. Intertwining their fingers affectionately, then started leading him towards her house. Away from the cold.


End file.
